The present invention relates generally to carrying packages, and more particularly to carrying packages configured for storing, transporting and/or displaying one or more toys and/or other parts associated therewith.
Storage and carrying packages are generally known in the art, and take a variety of shapes and sizes depending on the desired package size, which is generally dependent on the size of the toy(s) to be stored therein. Some packages are made from a single sheet of stock material, such as cardboard. The package is formed by folding the stock material at designated points, thereby producing a simpler, stronger package since there are a minimal number of joints which need to be artificially joined. Furthermore, storage and transportation packages often include a closure portion, such that the package may be repeatedly opened and closed for accessing the contents which are stored in the package.
However, it is believed that new forms of packages and packaging are desired by consumers for their novelty value, particularly packaging which can be used for storing, displaying and carrying toys and their accessories or game components.